


anime eyes

by corset



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corset/pseuds/corset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for an anon on tumblr! Alyanette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anime eyes

Alya wishes that she had never been stuck in that darn zoo cage with Nino. She knows that Ladybug was just doing her duty to keep them safe, but on top of making her lose her chance for some unique shots of the akuma of the week, she was now stuck with one very, very lovesick boy.

What is it with straight people? One second he has a crush on Marinette (not that Alya blames him - she knows that feeling unfortunately all too well) and the next he’s got a crush on her and won’t stop trying to flirt with her. She doesn’t need this.

She also doesn’t need her terrible, horrible crush on Marinette, but the world just isn’t in her favor when it comes to matter of love. 

It sucks - the way that she can’t keep her heart from beating quickly, quickly every time Marinette enters the room; the way that she just melts inside every time Marinette stares at her with those bright, blue eyes straight out of an anime; the way her world comes crashing in every time Marinette is inexplicably late for class or missing _yet again._

The way she tries to pretend she’s okay with Marinette’s crush on Adrien and even encourages it (for Marinette’s happiness, she tells herself). It’s torture. Certifiable, self-induced torture.

But between dealing with Nino’s crush and her own feelings for Marinette, the worst of it all is that Marinette seems to think that Alya would even want to give Nino a chance. She might have felt a little bad a year or so ago, but she’s been doing her best to signal “I like girls” to everyone around her since the beginning of the year. It isn’t her fault that Nino doesn’t pick up on it. 

It is her fault that Marinette doesn’t know, but “Marinette, I like girls” is one step away from “Marinette, I like you” and Alya just isn’t ready for that. She’s not ready to lose her best friend over something like this, she’ll never be ready.

* * *

“I don’t know why you won’t just give him a chance, Alya! He’s a really good guy. I’ll even set up a-”

“Marinette. I’m sick of this! I’m not interested in Nino! I’m interested in _you,_ stupid!” Alya shouts, not quite grasping what she’s said until a moment after. Eyes wide, she clasps her hands to her mouth - because shit, shit, _fuck._ The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them; a culmination of the feelings she’s been hiding for _months._

“Oh.”

Before Marinette can say anything else, there’s a loud CRASH! that they both know is the telltale sign of an akuma. Alya rushes forward to snag some shots - she may have just ruined her whole friendship with Marinette, but she still has a blog to attend to - and assumes that Marinette is hiding away, like she always does (and Alya is glad for it, she doesn’t want to imagine what would happen if Marinette was hurt during one of these wild attacks).

* * *

“Alya, please talk to me.” Marinette begs. Since the akuma attack, she hasn’t heard from Alya. She also hasn’t made an effort to send a text - but in her defense, she is a busy person with homework, a double life and new information to sort through who passed out in her clothes before she had the chance to even think about picking up her phone. 

Perhaps arriving to school early so they could talk before class isn’t her best idea, but she’ll be damned if she’s going to wait

“What else is there to say?” Alya asks, trying to keep her voice level. Showing emotions, especially after _that_ is for the weak. She really, really doesn’t want to sit through a speech about how they should just be friends, she just wants to forget her outburst ever happened. 

“A lot,” Marinette says, leaning towards Alya, arms resting on the desk, and looking up at her with those goddamn anime eyes. Alya wants to scream for it all to stop. “But I think this sums it all up.”

Before Alya knows what’s happening, Marinette’s lips are on hers. It sends a jolt through her body - Marinette’s lips are warm, soft, and infinitely more amazing than Alya could have ever expected - and it’s over far too quickly. Her immediate response is to lean in for another - she assumes she must still be dreaming, so why not enjoy it while it lasts? - but she’s interrupted by the sound of books hitting the floor and the image of a very shocked Nino entering the classroom.

Marinette giggles. “Sorry, Nino! She’s mine now.”


End file.
